


My Night with a Merman

by FreeSpirit15



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSpirit15/pseuds/FreeSpirit15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brian scores a major contract with an up and coming movie studio, he celebrates at the biggest gay club in Los Angeles. He ends up taking the celebration to the beach where a blonde swimming in the ocean catches his attention. The same can be said of the blonde who will reveal to Brian that merman and mermaids are not just in the movies. What will happen when they come face to face in the water...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Night with a Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been so inspired by all the authors and QAF fanfiction I have read I've decided to give it try writing my own. The fics where Justin is a merman are always interesting to read so why not make more fics about it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Keep up the great writing and keep reading everyone!

Los Angeles, CA  
Midnight

The multi-color lights were pulsating throughout the Inferno Night Club covering all under the lights as they lost themselves in a sea of men wanting to lose themselves to the beat of the music. Brian never one to be just a part of a crowd had staked his territory a top the rafters overlooking the dance floor.

Brian had just closed the deal with New Frontier Pictures, the new up and coming film studio taking Hollywood by storm, to create all the advertising and marketing campaigns for NFP new movies. It was a major victory for him as all of NFP movies had gone on to be box office blockbusters. Not to mention, a big “Fuck You” to Vance Gardner who tried to get that contract.

Brian felt like he was on top of the world. Kinnetik was thriving and preparing to open an office in New York City and probably an office should be opened now in Los Angeles. He was 34 with no signs of slowing down for anything and certainly not tonight as celebrated the night away.

Brain scanned the floor beneath him for his next trick to take to the backroom of the club. He felt like he could fuck for hours. Brian smirked considering he did that every night anyway. He spotted a good looking man with eye fucking him from the dance floor. His eyes locking on the man, Brian drank his sixth shot of the night and moved towards the next part of his night…

3:00 am

Swaying back and forth across the beach, Brian made his way with a beer bottle in hand. Done with Inferno, he was off in search of more men to fuck. “Where all the men at?! I thought, I thought Hollywood was filled with gay men looking to fuck!” Brian said slurring his words. “Hey, any men around?! Whoa whoa going down” Brain said as he fell on his ass. “Guess I should stay here for a while.” Brian swung back the last of the beer as he looked out at the Pacific Ocean. His eye brows raised as he swore seeing a head bobbing out of the water. That can’t be a guy out there?

15 mins earlier…

“Come on Daph! I want to get near the beach.” Justin said calling to Daphne swimming below. “No Justin, last time someone almost saw you! Come on we got to go back home.” Daphne said knowing her best friend was up to something seeing that grin on his face. 

“You go back. I’m going to stay longer.”

“Fine, just don’t be too long.” Daphne said leaving.

“Where all the men?!” Justin startled by the shouting coming from the beach. Swimming towards the beach he stopped dead in the water upon getting a good look of this mystery man. He was the most beautiful man Justin had ever seen. His jaw strong with lips that begged to be kissed. He looked across this irresistible man’s body. His tall and lean body encased in a pair of tight pants and shirt with a button undone. The buttons on his shirt taunting Justin to rip the man’s shirt open. “He’s mine…” Justin whispered to himself.

“Hey! You okay?!” The man shouted towards Justin snapping him out of his trance staring at the man. “Yeah the water is great.” Justin grinned as dived under the water and resurfaced. “Where you headed? How about you come join me.”

Brian lost his breath at the vision of a man in front of him. His hair begged to have his hands run through it. His smile radiated like the sun and his crystal blue eyes stared right back at him as he ran his hands through his hair. Little blonde twat he’s mine. “Nowhere special, but I think I can change that.” Brian said as he removed his clothes and moved into the water. His eyes never leaving the blondes eyes for a second as he swam towards him. Brian reached his hand around the blonde’s neck and claimed the blonde’s lips. Their lips intertwining as Justin’s hands encircled around Brian’s back. “I think it’s time for your swim to come to an end Sunshine.” Brian said his voice low as he tried to control himself.

Justin’s blush from Brian’s compliment quickly faded as he realized the man who had captured his attention would know what he was. “Umm, uh, you should know something…” Justin stammered trying to say something next. “Please keep an open mind.” Justin said as he dived into the water leaving a confused Brian.

“What? Fuck I’ve had too much to drink.” Brian said to himself until he saw the mystery blonde burst out of the water. His eyes wide open as he saw the blonde’s lower half. A fish tail of hundreds of blue scales. Brian began to move back afraid of what he was seeing.

“No, no, no, no! You… it can’t be! What are you?” Brian started thrashing as he tried swimming fast as he could to the beach. “Fuck!” Brian shouted as Justin bobbed out of the water in front of him.  
“Please wait, I won’t hurt you.” Justin lightly grabbed Brian’s hand and placed it on his tail. “What… who are you?” Brian said his eyes wide opened as his fingers touched scales. “What do you think? I’m a merman.” Justin said flashing a megawatt smile. “Now, let’s go to the beach.”

“But… but… how can we? You have a tail…” Brain said scared, but intrigued. “Kiss me and watch.” Justin said as he pushed his lips into Brian’s. Brian fell into the merman’s lips unable to pull back. As they kissed Brian began to feel something encircle his waist. They were feet? “See I told you we could.” The blonde merman grinning. “But… how?”

“You want to find out or you want to fuck?” Justin said grinning. “Fuck.” Brian said slapping the blonde merman on the butt. Brian carried the sensuous blonde towards the start of the beach. Their lips never leaving each other’s as Brian’s hands grasped the full plush orbs that were Justin’s butt. “Ready to meet the ground merman?” Brian said in a low voice. His hazels eyes burning with a fire of lust looking for release.  
“Fuck me landie.” Justin said as they fell to the ground their grasp of each other never breaking. Brian and Justin tossed and turned across the sand. The water bathing their lower legs as it swayed back and forth. Brian was broken out of his lust filled haze as he felt the blondes hand on his dick.

Brian groaned as the blonde’s hand worked him back into the haze. The nerves of Brian’s body on fire as the blondes other hand played with his nipple. Justin lifted his hips and began to rub back against the burnets dick. “You ready landie…” Justin grinned. Brian’s eyes rolling back as he felt his dick become surrounded in a velvet tight grip. The blond fucking himself on top of Brian. Brian tried to regain control of the situation by grabbing the blonde’s hips only for them to be swatted away. “No stud. Lay back and watch.” Justin said as he continued to move his hips. His hands moving down to his toned torso to his cock. His jerking himself to the tempo of his hips. “Fuck.” Brian whispered to himself at the sight. The light of the moon reflecting off the water making the blondes hair glow like a halo. His vision filled with the image of the merman’s body rocking up and down. The merman’s face lost in ecstasy as his hands jerked his cock and played with his balls.

Brian seizing the moment brought Justin down towards him. Their bodies directly touching another as hot flush skin me hot flush skin. Brian placed his arm around Justin’s torso and flipped them so now Brain lay atop Justin. Justin squirming as Brian brought Justin’s arms above his head. Brian’s eyes consumed with lust stared into Justin’s. “Just lay back and watch Sunshine.” Brian said before claiming Justin’s lips in a hungry kiss. Justin was lost in the kiss until he felt Brian lunge himself back into Justin. Brian’s pace fast and hard.

The passion and lust consuming them both as the reached closer and closer to their climax. Their senses ablaze as Brian stroked Justin’s cock as he bite his neck. Justin whispering hungry lustful words into Brian’s ear as he nibbles on it.

“Oh... Fuck... I’m about to ah… Fuck… fuck!” Justin shouted as he came. Brian overcome with the sight of the blonde merman beneath him pushed him over the edge cumming as well. Brian losing all control of his arms as he slumped onto Justin. Both trying to catch their breath. Unknowingly Brian reached for Justin’s hand. Their hands interlocking as they regained their breath.

“Wow. That was...” Brian whispered his voice still lost in the aftermath. “Fucking amazing.” Justin said giving a smile. “I don’t know if this is real or I’m extremely drunk, but I don’t care.” Brian said his eyes never leaving Justin’s. “Does that mean we can do that again?” Justin said his smile turning into a grin. “Yes little twat.” Brian said as their lips reunited. Their lust going into the rest of the night unabated under the full moon, stars and endless ocean.

7:00 am

Brian’s eyes started to flick as the sun’s rays enveloped him. His eyes began to open to the wide open sky. “Shit! Fuck what happened.” Brian said as his hand comforted his head. His other hand searching for another hand only to find sand. “Sunshine? Sunshine?” Brian said confused. Brian began to look around only to find the open beach. Passerby’s walking or riding their bikes along the sidewalk far off in the distance behind Brian.

“No… What?” Brian said dazed. “He was here. Sunshine!” Brian shouted as he jumped to his feet. Brian looked out to the ocean trying to believe that his Sunshine was real and not a drunken dream. “Fuck I got to get back to Pittsburgh. Losing my mind.” Brian said before turning around to head back to the sprawling streets of Los Angeles.

Meanwhile out in the ocean…

Justin came up from the water. His tail having returned swishing in the water. “I guess I’m going to Pittsburgh. You haven’t seen the last of me landie.” Justin said.

“Mom and Daphne aren’t gonna like it. Oh well…” Justin said to himself holding back a laugh as he dived back into the ocean.


End file.
